pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoda Mimi
Kokoda Mimi (小々田ミミ, Kokoda Mimi) is Nozomi's and Coco's daugther. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Her catchphrase is "Alright!" (大丈夫, Daijōbu). Her alter ego is Cure Wish (キュアウィッシュ Kyua U~isshu), the Cure of Hope and she has powers related to starlight. History Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Relationships Kokoda Nozomi - Mimi and her mother are as close as mother and daughter could be. Seeing how she knew exactly what Mimi likes. Nozomi decided, that Mimi and the others should move to their old homeplace. Kokoda Koji - As King of Palmier Kingdom, Coco can't always be with his Family. But Mimi knows how much he loves her. As Nozomi decied, that Mimi should move to her old homeplace, he was worried. Cream/'Mimino Rose' - Cream and Mimi are best friends since childhood. However, Cream and Mimi are always in constant disagreements over Food. Cream went together with Mimi and Hiroko to human world. Natsu Hiroko - Hiroko is, like Cream, a childhood friend of Mimi. Both growed up at Palmier Kingdom and both are Princesses of it. Hiroko went together with Mimi and Cream to human world. Appearance Mimi has Brown hair and blue eyes, like her father. But she has the same haircut as her mother. She normally dresses in a two-toned pink dress, with long white sleeves and frills at the shoulder and bottom hem. She also wears thigh-high white stockings and dark pink shoes. As Cure Wish, she Looks very similar to Cure Dream. But her hair Color is darker. Her Outfit desing is similar to Cure Gentle's, who is her Counterpart. Cure Wish "The great power of hope, Cure Wish!" 大いなる希望の力、キュアウィッシュ！ Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyua U~isshu! Cure Wish is the leader of the group, and her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Gentle, her counterpart. Wish is noticeable more serious than Mimi, and her voice changes slightly as well. Alone, Cure Wish can perform the attack Hopeful Attack. When her powers get upgraded with the Wish Torch, she uses Crystal Heart. Later, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Rainbow Explosion. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose - "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" is the official phrase MImi uses to transform into Cure Wish in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 and Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 Love-Love! In Chikara! Pretty Cure 5!, Mimi's Pinky Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." Then she makes a circular motion with her arm while shouting, "...metamorphose!" Her body then gets covered in a pink glow. Her top and brooch appear, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and boots. Her hair lengthens, also gets slightly lighter, and gets styled after that. Finally, her Pinky Catch cloeses and Cure Wish recites her introductory speech. Attacks Hopeful Attack - Cure Wish raises her hand, and as she says the incantation, the butterfly symbol on her left hand shines. The light then flies out from the symbol and, in the shape of a pink butterfly, flies around her once before stopping in front of her. She reaches out with her open hand and pushes the butterfly towards the enemy, causing an explosion upon impact. Crystal Heart - The light from Cure Wish's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her left arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Wish Torch appears. Using this, she first spins around, surrounded by fragments of pink light, before pointing it at the enemy. When doing so, the Wish Torch shoots out clusters of pink heart-like crystal fragments. Etymology Mimi (ミミ) - Mimi means Princess, obviously referring to her life as Princess of the Plamier Kingdom. Kokoda (小々田) - Kokoda is a pun to Coco's real name, as it sounds like the way to say "I am Coco" in Japanese. Triva Gallery MImi-Cure Wish.png|Cure Wish in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Mimi.png|Mimi in her school uniform Mimi_wish.png|Mimi in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! WishLoveLove.png|Cure Wish in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! wish4.png WishPrettyCureProfileBase.png|Cure Wish's Blackboard Profile Cure Wish.png References Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! characters Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Cures Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! characters